Un Reino Escondido
by Princesa Solitaria
Summary: Secretos, todos tienen un secreto...que pronto se revelara. SetsuxKaede. La historia desde el inicio ;)
1. Prologo

Princesa Solitaria: OK! Acabo de terminar de ver por enésima vez Mirmo Zibang! Y se me ocurrió esta loca idea… +quisiera que hayan mas fics sobre este anime, pero que mas da+….espero que alguien lea esto y comente. Habrá 2 personajes de mi invención en esta historia, pero no interferirán en la relación principal

Un Reino Escondido…

_Cuenta la leyenda que hace mucho tiempo, los conocidos "humanos" el día de hoy, poseían magia, vivían en un Reino de Muglox Nosato, pero por las disputas de los hermanos cuando unos nacían con poderes prodigiosos y otros nacían sin poderes, este Reino tuvo que cesar su existencia, o eso es lo que todo el mundo piensa, la verdad es que los reyes hicieron un conjuro para que todos olvidaran acerca de esa maravillosa y al mismo tiempo sombría época. Hoy en día los únicos que recuerdan aquella época son los reyes, Marumo y Sadia, que se hacen llamar Marumo y Sadia Minami, después de ocultar la verdad acerca de su preciado Reino, la Reina dio a luz a una hermosa niña de dorada cabellera y ojos chocolate a la que llamaron Kaede, al momento de nacer se le fue concedido como instrumento un micrófono lo cual dejo atónito a sus majestades, ya que el hechizo impedía que cualquier persona naciera con un instrumento designado, después de dos años fueron nuevamente bendecidos con el nacimiento de un hijo de cabellos dorados y ojos café al cual llamaron Mirmo, a quien le designaron las maracas como instrumento, después de tres años llego Murumo, el último hijo de los reyes de cabellos violetas y ojos café, a quien se le fue designado el tambor de baquetas. Con esto los reyes supieron que sus hijos iban a conseguir que las demás personas desarrollaran sus poderes y creyeran en la magia que une, no que separa._

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el prologo, hoy mismo subiré el primer capítulo (después de escribirlo) díganme que les parece 


	2. Capitulo 1

Capitulo 1

Kaede POV

-Vamos hija, levántate, hoy llegan tus hermanos – dijo mi madre Sadia, tratando de levantarme - no me hagas usar mi magia contigo – una vez dicho aquello me levanto rápidamente.

-Estoy despierta madre, ya me cambio y podemos ir – le respondí con una sonrisa. Mientras me cambio, me presentare:

_Hola, soy Kaede Minami, tengo 17 años de edad, mi cabello es rubio, lo llevo suelto, hace unos años lo llevaba en dos coletas, soy "humana" o eso es lo que todos los "humanos" piensan, todos poseemos magia y esa es expresada por nuestros instrumentos, tengo dos hermanos menores: Mirmo y Murumo, prontos los conocerán (n.n.), mi madre es Sadia y mi padre Marumo, soy una princesa, si es que algún día nuestro reino vuelve a ser como era, yo no lo conocí, pero mis padres me han contado maravillas de él. _

-Hija, apúrate por favor – mi padre me grita desde la sala

-Si, ya estoy lista – le dije saliendo de mi habitación, llevaba puesto una blusa morada de tiritas y encima una mini-chaqueta color turquesa, jeans y unos converses morados – vamos!, no aguanto ver a mis hermanitos – Salí de la casa con una sonrisa en la cara.

**En el aeropuerto**

Estábamos esperando a que llegaran mis hermanos cuando pude reconocer a una figura, Setsu Yuuki, el chico que me gusta, no he hablado mucho con él, ya que el primer año el no ha estado en mi salón, pero las pocas veces que le he visto, es un chico maravilloso, a parte que es muy guapo, tiene el cabello castaño y unos ojos azules hermosos, hemos cruzado unas palabras, pero solo somos conocidos, al lado de él se encuentra una chica muy bella, de cabello castaño y ojos azules igual que él, es la hermana menor, Emma Yuuki, parece que esperan a alguien, me voy a acercar pero mis padres me llaman, parece que el vuelo de mis hermanos ha aterrizado.

A lo lejos podemos ver a un grupo de chicos entre ellos están mis hermanitos, Mirmo que tiene 15 años, tiene el cabellos y los ojos parecidos a mí, mientras que Murumo tiene el cabello violeta como Madre pero ojos café como Mirmo, Padre y yo, vienen acompañados de una chica que tiene el cabello verde y ojos azules que me recuerdan a los de Setsu y está tomada de la mano con Mirmo, un chico que discute con Mirmo de cabello negro y ojos negros, otro chico que conversa tranquilamente con la chica ya mencionada de cabello plateado y ojos grises. Mientras que Murumo viene discutiendo con una chica de cabellos plateados y ojos verdes, y 1 chico de cabello negro y ojos negros.

Me acerco a abrazar a mis hermanitos:

-Mirmo! Murumo! Bienvenidos! – les digo mientras los aplasto con un abrazo de oso.

-Kaede ya suéltame! – Dice Mirmo, siempre ha sido un gruñón pero la verdad es que se avergüenza de mostrar sus sentimientos públicamente – no es como si no nos vayamos a ver nunca más, después de todo hemos vuelto para quedarnos – dijo deshaciéndose de mi abrazo, mientras empezaba a hacer un puchero, pero lo que me detuvo fue el abrazo de Murumo

-Hermana mayor! Cuanto te he extrañado! – dijo mi lindura de Murumo, es una monada, pero también es muy manipulador, solo Mirmo y yo sabemos eso.

-Hay Murumo, cuanto has crecido y estas muy apuesto también – le dije separándome de su abrazo, y me doy cuenta de que ya no soy la única ahí, sino que Setsu y su hermana también se han acercado, también reconozco a varios de mis compañeros del instituto, Azumi Hidaka y su hermano menor Mizuki, Kaoru Matsutake y su hermano menor Emmanuel Matsutake, Haruka Morishita, Koichi Sumita y a amiga de la infancia y mejor amiga, Saori Eguchi, aparte de todos los padres a excepción de los de Saori, todos se han acercado a ese grupo que viene con mis hermanos – y…. quienes son sus amigos? – les pregunte a ambos

-Ahh, ella es Rima Yuuki – dijo Mirmo señalando a la chica de cabello verde – mi novia – eso lo dijo en un murmullo que casi me da un ataque, Mirmo reconociendo algo que tiene que ver con sentimientos públicamente, me dejo anonadada, y no solo a mí, a mis padres también…esperen, dijo Yuuki?!, ósea que es hermana de Setsu?!, me giro apenas para ver su reacción, se lo nota…molesto?, no, chocleado, al igual que su hermana, Emma, mientras que sus padres están felices – el es Jacky Hidaka – dijo señalando al chico de cabello negro – y el es Belcio Matsutake – dijo señalando al último de los chicos que lo acompañaba a él.

-Ella es Poppy Sumita – dijo Murumo – una amiga que hice en la escuela – olvide mencionar que mis hermanos estaban en el extranjero estudiando – y el es Panta Morishita mi mejor amigo – dijo con su enorme sonrisa

-Vaya, vaya – dijo madre – Mirmo, porque no nos dijiste que tenias novia? – y se acerco a los padres de Rima – mucho gusto en conocerlos, soy Sadia Minami, la madre de Mirmo, y él es mi esposo Marumo, junto con mis tres hijos, Kaede, Mirmo y Murumo – con eso los 5 nos agachamos de manera de saludo – un placer conocerlos – dijimos en unisonó

-El placer es nuestro – dijo la madre de Rima – soy Sakura Yuuki, el es mi esposo Ikuto Yuuki y mis hijos Setsu, Emma y Rima, un placer – se agacharon al igual que nosotros

-Se que es muy repentino, pero no les gustaría venir a cenar a nuestra casa? – Pregunto madre – así podremos charlar más adecuadamente

- Es verdad, nos encantaría – respondió la Sra. Sakura

-Entonces vengan a nuestra casa a las 7 de la noche – dijo madre – los estaremos esperando – termino con una sonrisa – vamos chicos – dijo dirigiéndose a nosotros y con eso nos despedimos de los Yuuki ya que eran los únicos que quedaban y nos retiramos, a la salida me encontré con Saori

-Hola Saori – le salude efusivamente

-Hola Kaede – respondió con un abrazo

-Como así por aquí?

-Vine a darles la bienvenida a Mirmo y a Murumo, pero veo que están ocupados – dijo Saori viendo a mi hermanos discutir

-Lamento que siempre sea lo mismo – le dije

-Oye Kaede, no desaproveches esta oportunidad con Yuuki-san – me dijo en el oído- hazte amiga de el – se separo – bueno, me tengo que ir, tengo practica – se despidió de mi, y se fue

-Bueno….vamos a casa – dijo padre – después de todo, hoy tenemos visitas – y eso lo dijo mirando a Mirmo, definitivamente, esta noche será interesante.

**Continuara**


End file.
